Chapter 3
Chapter 3 is titled "Assassin Bakery". Short Summary Jig searches for a job and turns to a place called the Assassins Bakery. It just so happens to be run by the head of the Assassings Guild: Souya. After demonstrating how easy it would be to kill Jig, Troma enters and battles with Souya. Theyvery light heartedly and the chapter ends with Stroma explaining why the Assassins guild exists as Souya kills a rampaging Golem that is destroying the city...meanwhile, a group monitors Jig for his Dragon Heirloom. Long Summary A news blurb warns of a giant Golem rampaging- possessed by an evil spirit. The screen shows it stomping on cute sheep as it charges. Jig writes his sister that he was wrong; he doesn’t have a job as he previously had written her. It turns out the V&V president didn’t actually have the authority to hire him. After searching all day…no one would hire Jig. He realizes he won’t even have enough money to get home at this rate. A scent catches his nose and he follows it to the “Assassins Bakery”. A help wanted sign hangs in the window. He rushes in to ask the baker for a job, the baker says, “I haven’t seen you in a whole day,” with a smile. It’s Souya, the Assassin Guild’s President. Jig tries to escape, but Souya creates after shadow illusions and traps him. He asks if Jig is there to join the guild or hire them for an assassination of the orphanage director. Jig says those are the last things he wants because all he does is hurt people. Souya reveals that his heirloom is pretty much worthless in this town. “Even I could kill you easily right now,” he says as he pours a cup of tea for Jig. Jig realizes that Souya has a knife pointed at his neck with his other hand. “See how easy it is?” Souya taunts. Jig tries to escape, but soon the knife is in his chest. “See you just died again.” He explains that the heirloom won't protect him if there is no hostility in the attack. Suddenly the knife floats from his hand. Troma’s voice apologizes for following Jig and Souya draws his sword. A comedic fight ensues with as the two clash as both competitors and friends. In the end Troma ends up leaving with loaves of bread from the bakery- his favorite. As they walk, Jig asks why the assassins aren’t arrested. Before he can finish the Golem rampages through the city. Souya sprints up the giant, flashes an innocent smile, throws Seal Papers in the air, and pierces them with his sword! Crimson Moon Style: Destruction Technique- Crushing Ceremony! Epic explosions ensue and the Golem dies. Troma explains that the Mayor must have hired Souya for that job and the assassins exist under the pretext of handling foreign enemies…harming ordinary citizens isn’t allowed. Since Assassins leave no evidence, they harm whomever they wish and can’t be arrested. Souya also happens to bake as a hobby. We cut to a criminal group monitoring Jig. They declare that he has an heirloom and must be monitored.